


Villain

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Virgil creates a villain out of his friend.





	1. Hero

Deceit paced the commons of the subconscious, twirling a hat around his pale finger. He wore the same outfit he always did; a dark green t-shirt that was a size too big and baggy blue jeans that covered most of his black sneakers. 

Anxiety should've been back by now.

Deceit's one and only friend, Anxiety, had recently been spending more and more time with- with them. The "Light" Sides, as they'd been called. Yet no matter how much time he'd been spending, he'd always be back by 6 p.m. on the dot.

It was 6:30.

Where was he?

Deceit was getting increasingly worried. Sure, a few minutes past six would've been odd, but not a cause for concern. A half hour was a different story.

He scratched absently at the scales on his arm and left hand, trying to think rationally about this.

When Anxiety finally returned, he was snickering slightly with a wide grin on his face, a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie in hand.

Deceit stopped in his tracks.

"Anxiety!" He exclaimed, shoulders slumping in relief. The dark side in question looked up from the cookie in hand, eyes landing on the shorter one.

"Hey Dee, what's up?" He smiled and Deceit allowed himself to relax further, moving forward and hugging Anxiety's torso tightly.

"I was scared." Deceit whispered. He had a bad habit of saying the truth and only the truth, whether it was a good idea or not. Lying made him uncomfortable and feel sick to his stomach.

"What? Why?" Anxiety moved away from the hug with a concerned look.

"You were gone for way longer than usual! 30 minutes, Anx!" Deceit exclaimed. Anxiety rolled his eyes slightly.

"30 minutes isn't that long. I was-"

"-with the light sides." Deceit interrupted, frowning and moving away. "Like always. You spend way too much time with them, Anx."

"You're not my mom or dad, Dee,"  Anxiety scowled, "you can't control where I go, who I'm with, or how much time I spend with them." He was getting fed up with Deceit's constant questioning of where he was and how long he'd be there.

"I know, but you never spend time with me anymore." Deceit frowned. He was trying not to seem selfish, clingy or possessive, but Anxiety was his only friend.

"Yeah, I do. Stop smothering me. I like hanging out with the light sides." Anxiety defended, raising his voice a little.

"Then why don't you just go hang out with the light sides 24/7?" Deceit scowled, also raising his voice. Anxiety was full on glaring down at Deceit, gaze cold. Over the past few weeks, their friendship has been strained, but Deceit never expected what happened in the next few moments to transpire before of that.

"You know what? Maybe I will. They can't be any worse than you." Anxiety spat, turning on his heel. Deceit's mismatched eyes widened and he grabbed the other side's wrist.

"A-Anxiety, wait..." the scaly side stuttered. "They think we're villains, remember? They'll never accept you!" he wasn't sneering it. Instead, it seemed to come out rushed and frantically, as if he were terrified.

"You're right. But at least most villains don't naturally look the part." Anxiety spat, pulling his arm away and stalking off angrily.

"A-Anx..." Deceit pulled his hand away and held it, scratching lightly at the patch of scales there as Anxiety left The Subconscious.

He stood there for a moment, then slowly turned and sulked to his small room.

| • | • | • | • |

Five years.

Deceit waited five fucking years.

But Anxiety hadn't come back, no, not even stopped by.

So Deceit decided he'd have to come to him.

Ditching his usual outfit, Deceit recalled the last few words they'd said to each other.

If Virgil thought he looked like a villain then...well, he was in for a surprise.

Deceit grinned, showing off the fangs that had grown over the years.

Deception Sanders stepped out of The Subconscious. A small gasp was pulled from him at the immediate warmth, a significant difference from the cold, darkness of The Subconscious. He shrugged it off and fixing his gloves.

Deceit messed with his cape as he confidently strolled into the light side commons, where Creativity and Morality were watching Steven Universe on the floor. Logic was on the couch reading a book next to-

Deceit's breath silently caught in his throat for a moment.

Anxiety was sitting next to them all, playing on his phone. Instead of his plain black outfit, he had a much more colorful one. Shades of purple and even some gray decorated the black hoodie. Along with his change of color scheme, Anxiety looked so much more relaxed and...happy than he had in The Subconscious.

All the "light" sides looked up at the click of heeled shoes on the floor and Anxiety nearly dropped his phone. Creativity stood immediately, drawing his Katana and pointing it at Deceit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded. Deceit merely smiled coyly, arms behind his back.

"Dee..." Anxiety whispered. Deceit narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sorry to disappoint, but that is very correct, Anxiety." Deceit took his hat off and gave a bow, his cold gaze never wavering. "I am not Deceit." Creativity looked confused. He lowered his sword slightly, looking over at Anxiety.

"Virgil? You know this...this person?" Deceit clenched his fists as he stood up straight, putting his hat back on. Virgil? Was that what he called himself now?

"Well... I'm not so sure." Anxiety admitted, frowning over at Deceit. Deceit smiled dryly.

"Aw, I'm not hurt. You told them about me, Anx?" he asked mockingly, despite the sting he felt at that realization. Anxiety seemed uncomfortable.

Good.

Deceit's old friend looked away. The snake faced side narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Virgil?" The name tasted foreign and bittersweet on his tongue, but Deceit ignored it the same way he ignored the sickening feeling he got every time he lied. "Not like what you found? You look comfortable."

"Kiddos, how about we all calm down?" Morality spoke nervously as Creativity raised the sword again, pressing the sharp tip against Deceit's chest.

"I agree with Patton," Logic nodded, "we should all calm down and talk things out. Roman, put the sword down."

Ugh. They all had names.

What? No, Deceit wasn't jealous.

"But- Logan!"  Creativity exclaimed, pushing the sword harder against his chest. Deceit fought back a wince, instead snarling at the side.

"L, Pat, I know this guy." Anxiety squinted at Deceit. "Princey, get him out of here." he ordered. Deceit felt anger bubble in his chest but ignored it.

"Now, kiddo-" Morality tried, but Deceit dismissively waved his hand. Instantly, Morality unwillingly slapped a hand over his mouth. Anxiety's eyes went wide, along with the others.

Deceit grinned. Of course even Anxiety would be surprised by that, he had never been able to do that before. Morality was panicking, trying to speak.

"Now that I don't have your attention again, I wouldn't like to let you know that I," Deceit sweeped his mismatched eyes over the four light sides, "that I will not leave of my own accord." 

"Okay..." Anxiety said quietly, eyes never leaving Deceit's hands. The dark side smirked.

"If you'd ever like to hear Morality speak again, I suggest not putting the Katana down." Deceit threatened coldly. Creativity hesitated.

"...fine." he gave in, lowering and sheathing the sword. "Now, let him speak, you fiend." Deceit's grin was dangerous and he was pretty sure his yellow eye was glowing.

"Well, I will not see you all again soon," Deceit announced as he pressed his fingertips together, "especially not you, Anxiety."

"Hey-" Creativity started but Logic quieted him. Anxiety just glowered at the lying side.

"Farewell." Deceit said finally. With that, he turned on his heel, cape flaring up behind him, and strolled back to The Subconscious. Halfway down the hall, he waved his hand so Morality would be able to speak.

He paused, looking at a door that appeared next to him in the hall. It was gray with a 'D' on it, so Deceit assumed that it was his. Keeping up his confident facade even though no one was watching, he opened the door and walked inside like he owned the place.

Deceit shut the door behind him, letting his shoulders slump and his smooth act to crumble. He closed his eyes, choosing to ignore the sounds of jokes and laughter coming from the commons nearby. Then, he opened them again and his expression hardened.

If Anxiety was going to act like he did nothing wrong, like he was a hero, like Deceit was the problem...

Well, every hero needed a villain.


	2. Patton Gets Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton starts to think that maybe Deceit isn't as bad as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at summaries

Patton had a problem.

He trusted too easily. He was too friendly. At least, that's what the others had told him. He preferred to think he just had a mega big heart.

He knew this. So he was prepared when the others immediately disagreed with his suggestion to attempt to befriend Deceit.

And he was prepared when the others kept checking in on him to make sure he didn't go do it anyway.

Patton was smarter than the others thought, and not just emotionally smart. 

So it was a week later when he finally did sneak out, as Logan, Virgil and Roman had finally backed off. Patton shivered as he neared The Subconscious, which was near where Deceit's door had appeared.

It was so...cold here. Too cold. If he remembered correctly, snakes didn't handle the cold well...

He hugged himself, rubbing his arms in front of the gray door. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

Well, too bad! Patton nodded to  himself,  lifting his head confidently. He'd had a lot of not-the-best-idea ideas in his lifetime, and none of them had gone too bad.

Patton raised a fist to knock on the door, then hesitated as he heard a soft sound. A sniffle...

He thought about it for a moment. Deceit would probably push him away and refuse to open up, so maybe it was best if he just left him alone...

Or if he just opened the door himself.

Patton grabbed the doorknob, slowly and silently opening the door halfway. His sky blue eyes scanned the small room before landing on a small figure in the corner of the room and his heart dropped.

Deceit's cape was next to him on the floor along with his hat, revealing a head of curly brown locks. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was clutching a green, worn out snake stuffed animal. What really hurt his tender heart, though, was the small sniffles coming from the dark side and how his shoulders shook.

"Deceit...?" The lying side's name slipped past Patton's lips before he could think about whether or not it was smart to do. Deceit's head snapped up, gaze meeting Patton's, and he was on his feet faster than Morality expected.

"Get out!" Deceit hissed, as if he didn't have tears streaks on his cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Kiddo-"

"No! Get out!" He insisted, throwing the snake plushy at Patton, who fumbled with it but somehow caught it and backed away.

"I-"

"Out!" Deceit interrupted, baring his fangs defensively. Patton stumbled backwards and as soon as he was out, the door slammed shut, leaving the confused side in silence. He was too confused to even realize that Deceit hadn't lied. Wasn't he "nothing but a liar" according to Virgil?

"Oh, Dee..." Patton whispered softly, gazing at the door with concern shining in his baby blues. He looked down at his hands, realizing he was still holding the snake. He thought about returning it... but Deceit didn't seem too happy to see him. He probably wouldn't be willing to open up or tell him why he was crying.

So, Patton didn't. He kept walking until he got to his room and hid the snake.

He had a plan.

Patton continued on with his day, pretending as if nothing happened. He baked cookies with Logan-alright, maybe he let himself get distracted by Logan's smile more than once- and he had tea party with Roman. He let Virgil rant to him about Roman, and maybe he ranted back about Logan.

At the end of the day, Patton wasn't too surprised to see his room a complete and utter mess. It was clear that someone had rummaged through his things and ransacked his room as if searching for something, but he had expected that. It was part of the plan.

Patton was a bit proud that Deceit hadn't found the old, worn looking plush in it's place in the bathtub, behind the pastel blue and white shower curtain.

He went to bed.

He woke up.

He went through another day.

Patton shut his door behind him, yawning a bit. He jumped slightly when he saw a certain dark side sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other and a cold look in his mismatched eyes.

"D-Deceit?" Patton asked, blinking. 

"Morality." Deceit greeted flatly, narrowing his eyes. "You don't have something of mine. Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Patton questioned, playing dumb. "I don't-"

"I know you're definitely the idiot that the light sssidesss believe you to be." Deceit interrupted, hissing slightly on the S's. Patton pursed his lips.

"Well, kiddo, you can have it-"

"Him." Deceit corrected defensively and Patton smiled slightly at how protective he was of the toy.

"You can have him back once you explain to me why you were crying on the floor." He said firmly, sitting next to Deceit. Deceit hissed, his forked tongue flicking out as he scooted away.

"Thief. Don't give him back!" He insisted. Patton frowned, then pursed his lips and gave Deceit a stern look.

"Deceit. Explain." He didn't miss the panic in Deceit's eyes or the way his shoulders hunched up in a way that reminded him all too much of Virgil.

"What issss there to explain?" Deceit scoffed, "I wassssn't crying in my room."

"You wanna tell me why?"

"Yessss, but I definitely have a choiccccce, do I?" Patton giggled slightly as Deceit rolled his eyes. "Lonely. Cold. Left behind." The dark side stated bluntly. " Don't give me my snake back."

"..." Patton frowned. He could keep going and press Deceit more on the subject. Ask him to elaborate on the vague statements. But he didn't, as he'd made poor Deceit agitated and uncomfortable enough already.

"Well?"

"Yeah, hold on." Patton responded quietly standing up on the carpet covered floor of his room. He was a man-side?-of his words, so he went and fetched the snake plushy from his bathroom. He sighed softly as he picked the stuffed animal up, turning it over and examining it in his warm hands. 

Morality paused once he stepped back out of his bathroom, noticing how Deceit's eyes lit up and he perked up happily, excitedly mouthing something that looked suspiciously like 'Sir Slithers' when he saw the snake. How could he be the same person who was such a villain to the others? It just didn't add up!

"I would not appreciate it if you never stole any of my belongings ever again." Deceit said smoothly, which didn't match the childish happiness in his eyes as he snatched the toy from Patton's hands.

"Got it. Sorry, kiddo!" Patton smiled warmly. Deceit eyed him, taking a step backwards towards the door.

"Hm." Was the only response he received from the supposed villain before he was gone, and Patton was left alone in his room once again.


End file.
